Mbtibase
Not to be confused with http://www.mbtidatabase.com/... MBTI Database or mbtibase (http://www.mbtibase.com), was started in February 2017 as the back-up/replacement for the terminated Personality-Databank. It is the successor site and the inspiration for this wiki. History MBTI Database or mbtibase was created sometime in February 2017 as a plan B or a back-up for P-D if the website were to go down. The site was in the shadows and was even more obscure than P-D. Users flocked there after the shutdown of P-D in late August-early September 2017. With the new website however there came some left-over drama mostly involving PikUpYourPantsPatrol and Fg. Fg arrived at the same time as everybody else but soon became a source of memes all because he debated vehemently in favor of functions and function stacks and defended that method to death. Other users thought that it was funny and they made memes. PikUp arrived in early September and he arrived more peaceful than he was on P-D. This lasted for about a week, as soon PikUp started beefing with users and trolling again. He was confronted by Admin about this and after a few weeks of being on the site asked to be banned. PikUp's main account never made an appearance again but he did make a few alts. Admin at the time seemed very committed to the site and would make entries related to maintenance and what the users wanted to see, as he took an interactive approach towards modding. This approach excited many users as they felt that they finally had a competent admin. Other users however remained critical and took a more pessimistic stance as they could see the trend of an absent admin in the new admin. These insights came from the fact that admin was not always consistent in delivering requested changes, and as time went on this became more and more apparent; admin showed up less and less. Instead of him posting weekly when the site first gained its popularity he began returning on a monthly basis with a sprinkling of new updates and posts; this trend started happening in October 2017. Miraculously, there wasn't much trolling at first as admin returned at a consistent rate, thus preventing it almost entirely. Sometime in early November 2017, users on the site could post memes and change the fonts and colors of their texts. This was one of the bigger updates at that time. Later on in that same month a Chatango chatbox was created on the mbtibase homepage. This new feature allowed users to comment, whether with chatango accounts or even anonymously. This chatbox was another big update to the site that most users seemed to enjoy initially but unfortunately became one of the catalysts for the collapse of mbtibase as users gossiped and spammed as there was almost zero moderation. It was also at this point where admin almost never showed up and the site began to resemble P-D slightly. There was more drama surrounding users such as Fg and bundleofsunshine going into the new year. Spamming also increased thanks to Josephty1. At the start of 2018, admin had not shown up once since early December and the site had fallen into disrepair as the beefing and spamming intensified. Like it's predecessor, Personality-Databank, mbtibase eventually became a barren wasteland in February 2018 due to spamming both on the site and in the chatbox as a result of the admin not being present and user boredom. The website at this point entered the point of no return and as time went on it became increasingly clear that a shutdown for the site was imminent. On March 2, 2018 a person claiming to be admin in the chatbox going under the name "administrator" cryptically said that on March 9, 2018, the website would most likely be shut down due to the "ungratefulness" of its users. This statement by the supposed admin was met by a storm of mockery as people rightfully called them "incompetent" and "fake". In late evening on March 7th this same "administrator" said that the website would remain up until the end of the month. Ironically, about an hour later at around midnight (EST) of March 8th mbtibase shut down. This shutdown lasted for 4 days however, as sometime on March 12, 2018 the site resurrected itself as it appeared exactly how it did before the site went down on the 8th. As of late the site has been restored. Facts * Mbtibase was inspired by Personality-Databank. * Much like P-D, the site has gained attention, mostly infamy from other typology communities. This is especially true after the transition from P-D. * Much newer than P-D. * Actually has an admin, though recently has become seemingly inactive. P-D did not for the longest time. For a short time, the addition of an admin had given the site higher levels of stability. * Like it's predecessor, Personality-Databank, mbtibase has become a barren wasteland as of late due to spamming both on the site and in the chatbox. Features * Like P-D, the site has a comment section and voting system, accommodating both MBTI and enneagram but not variants, which has yet to be added. * There is a like feature. Reminiscent to P-D's like feature that was then defunct. * As of November 23, 2017 there is a notification feature that informs the user of received likes and replies to said user's comments. * The layout is way more aesthetically-pleasing than P-D but immature, as noted by several users. * The commenting format has changed entirely. Style comparable to Document editing. * You can now post gifs and memes. * You can now change the font color, size, anad style of said font itself, making the site way more interesting than before. * As of December 15, 2017 the layout of the site has been altered, bringing back P-D's old 4 categories: Recent Views, Recent Comments, Recent votes and Recent Additions (in that order) * Default font has been changed to Times New Roman. * There is a Chatbox on the homepage of the site. Category:Browse Category:Sites Category:Pages without links